


Mistletoe Mishap

by zeilfanaat



Category: Doc (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humor, Romance, Slight Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeilfanaat/pseuds/zeilfanaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Westbury gang tries very hard to bring Clint and Nancy together in Christmas style… except it doesn’t entirely work out the way they intended…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the i2eye Christmas Challenge 2008.   
> Timeline wise, I’d say somewhere end Season 4/beginning Season 5.

“Nancy, do you need a ride home?” doctor Clint Cassidy asked, as he shrugged into his coat and put on his hat. Nurse Nancy Nichol looked up from the charts she’d been filing away. 

“Oh, please. I wasn’t looking forward to walking to the Subway station with this weather,” Nancy said, casting a look outside, where the rain was pouring down. Turning back, she said, “Let me just finish putting these away, and I’ll be done.”

Within a few minutes, she had the files stacked away, and had put on her coat. The doctor and nurse left the clinic with a wave and a ‘goodnight’ to Tippy Williams-Doss, the receptionist. “Goodnight,” Tippy said, as she watched them go. 

With a sigh she wondered why they couldn’t seem to find out they belonged together. Everyone else knew! And sometimes, it seemed they themselves knew that they were in love… they just didn’t see it of the other! Tippy shook her head, and sighed again. Donna DeWitt, who was just on her way out, stopped, wondering what was up with the usually cheerful receptionist. 

“Tippy, is something wrong?”

“Yes!” the receptionist answered forcefully. Doctor Oliver Crane, who had intended to just walk past with a quick goodbye, couldn’t help but be surprised by the force of the reply, and this surprise forced him to a halt. 

Noticing the two wide-eyed stares from both the doctor and the director, Tippy blushed a little, and quickly explained. “Oh, I’m sorry. I was just watching Nancy and doctor Cassidy walk out together, but not _together_.” 

“Ah,” Donna said, “say no more.” 

“Yes, please stop that babbling!” doctor Crane said, immediately receiving a dark look from Donna, who then turned back to a confused Tippy. 

“That’s not what I meant. I meant that I know what you mean, and agree with you.”

A small smile returned on the receptionist’s face, but Oliver Crane rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please, if those two did not ‘get together’ after these four years already, then I really do not see a reason why they should _now_. They are adults, after all. Although I must admit I wouldn’t always call their behaviour professional.” With a smirk and a ‘goodbye’, he left the clinic. 

Donna shook her head disapprovingly. 

“Well, _I_ think we need to do something,” Tippy said. 

“Like what?” Donna asked. “We can’t exactly lock them in doctor Cassidy’s office or something, and see if they figure it out themselves.” She made a waving motion with her arm. “I doubt they’d even notice.”

Tippy frowned. “Eh, they wouldn’t notice what?”

“That they were locked in,” Donna explained. “I mean, they have been living in the same apartment building for over three years, worked together for longer than that, and still they seem clueless. They are practically dating without being aware of it!!” 

A resigned nod was her answer. 

“Well,” Donna said with a shrug, “I guess we’ll just have to wait till we get a brilliant idea or they figure it out themselves.” 

With that conclusion, the two women put their coats on and locked the door on their way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed, and neither Donna nor Tippy had been able to come up with anything, despite their best efforts. 

Doctor Derek Hebert saw the receptionist and the director of the clinic chatting secretly together in the coffee area. His eyes narrowed slightly, then he decided to take the brave course of action… He turned around to the coffee machine, grabbed the coffee pot, and walked towards the two women. 

“Refill?” he asked, holding up the coffee pot. 

“Oh, doctor Hebert. Why, yes please, thank you,” Donna said. 

“No thank you, doctor D, but I haven’t finished this one yet,” Tippy declined with a wide smile. 

Doctor Hebert returned the coffee pot to its place, then came to sit with the two women. “So, what’s the gossip?” 

“Doctor Hebert!” Donna said, appalled. “We are discussing serious business!” 

Immediately the doctor held up both hands. “My apologies.” 

“Apologies accepted,” Donna said. Derek nodded, then leaned forward. 

“So, spill.” 

Tippy chuckled, and Donna couldn’t keep the smile creeping up her face either. 

“Ok, we are trying to figure out a way to get doctor Cassidy and nurse Nichol to figure out they belong together.” 

“Because they’ve been basically dating for years, without knowing,” Tippy added. 

“And we think it’s been long enough now, so it’s time for us to step in and give them a hand,” Donna finished. 

“Ah…” Derek nodded. “So what’s the plan?” 

Donna sighed. “No plan yet. Feel free to offer any suggestions.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t say I have a plan… but I do think we need to do this carefully… We can’t just tell them outright, but we can’t be too subtle either…” 

“ ‘We’?” Donna asked, raising one eyebrow. 

“Oh yes, I’m in,” Derek said, nodding emphatically. Looking around before leaning closer, he added: “Between you and me, I’ve always thought they would make a great couple.” 

“Doctor D!” Tippy exclaimed, putting her hand on his arm. “Who would have thought you would be such a romantic.” 

“Well, Nellie should have an idea…” Derek said, winking at the receptionist as he rose from his seat. He turned around, and ran straight into doctor Cassidy, who had just rounded the corner. 

“Ho, Clint, I-,I-,I-, I’m sorry, I d-didn’t see you there,” Derek stammered. Amused, Clint nodded. “Yeah, I get that a lot.” 

“Yeah, right,” Tippy muttered softly, only loud enough for Donna to hear, who quickly hid a smile, then changed the subject to something else.

* * *

“Westbury Clinic, how can I help you?” Tippy said, picking up the phone once it began ringing. 

“Hi, Max Featherwell speakin’. Did you order five Christmas trees, some batches of mistletoe and other Christmas ornaments?” 

“Eh, I don’t know. Can you please hold while I check?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you.” Hurriedly, Tippy looked around, in search of someone who might know. Seeing doctor Hebert, she asked if he knew anything about it. 

“No, we discussed the possibility of a Christmas tree in the clinic, but we decided against it this year.” 

“Oh, ok, thank you.” Turning back to the phone, she was about to tell the man that they hadn’t ordered any of those decorations, when suddenly she got an idea. Storing it away for the moment, she said, “Mr. Featherwell? Yes, hi. No, we didn’t order those things.”

“Ok, thank you for checkin’, Ma’am. I’m afraid I have the wrong number then.” 

“It’s no problem, Sir. Have a nice day!” 

After hanging up, Tippy quickly hurried towards Ms. DeWitt’s office.

* * *

“Do you really think this is going to work?” Derek asked, as he held the ladder. 

Donna, who was standing a few metres away, commented as she watched. “Well, it shouldn’t be too obvious, but not too subtle either.” 

“Is it ok like this?” Tippy asked. Donna looked at it critically, then nodded. “Yes, that’s perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, Clint, could I get your opinion on something?” Derek Hebert asked, as he passed the exam room Clint was just exiting. 

“Yeah, sure. Let me get this chart updated, and I’ll come to your office in a moment,” the country doctor said. 

“Thanks. But eh, I’ll be in the doctor’s lounge.”

Clint half-turned back. “What are you in there for? Don’t tell me, you got another mouse in your office?” he teased good-naturedly. Derek glared at him, although the corners of his mouth curled up slightly. Grinning, Clint clapped him on the shoulder. “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Derek went ahead to the doctor’s lounge, and waited. Suddenly Donna hurried inside. “I can’t get Nancy over here right now, she just got a phone call she had to answer.” 

“Oh, but Clint’s already on his way!” 

“They have to arrive at the same time,” Donna said, “or it won’t work!”

“I know, but…” 

“Ok, doctor D, what did you need my opinion on?” Clint asked, walking into the room.

“Oh, I, I, I was just wondering if you thought ‘pleather’1 lab-coats wouldn’t be more hygienic than the ones we’re using… ehm, ehm, now,” Derek stammered, quickly thinking of an excuse. 

“But I was about to explain to doctor Hebert that it wouldn’t be cost-efficient,” Donna interjected quickly, at Clint’s disbelieving look. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to work on the budget review.” With a quick, look at doctor Hebert, she left the room. 

Clint regarded the older doctor, then said with a straight face, “You know, I think you could make a strong case for those ‘pleather’ lab coats being quite cost-efficient… I’m just not sure how many doctors you’d get to wear them…” 

Derek sighed, then straightened. “Oh, actually, I wasn’t particularly eager to get any kind of ‘pleather’ near me again, but I was just hit with a bout of inspiration… or insanity.” Clint chuckled, and Derek joined in, inwardly relieved that the younger man did not seem to have noticed the small ‘decoration’ in the room.

* * *

“Here’s the chart for Mrs. Veltoni,” Nancy said, handing the chart over to the country doctor. 

“Just a regular check-up, right?” Clint asked, quickly reading through the chart again. 

“Yeah. Oh, but she’s running a few minutes late, so she’s not here yet,” Nancy informed him. 

“In that case, can I talk to you for a little bit?” 

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Well, doctor Hebert asked me for my opinion on something earlier this afternoon…”

* * *

“Why do we need to move it?” Tippy asked, as she once again was balancing on the ladder. 

“Because we can’t try and drag them to the doctor’s lounge again without raising suspicion,” Donna urged them on quietly while explaining. “And the end of week staff meeting tomorrow morning is the perfect excuse. We just need to make sure they arrive at the same time.” 

“But, how will we do that?” Tippy asked. 

“Oh, they usually arrive together anyway. We just need to make sure they _stop_ at the same point.” Derek waved off her concern.

“Well, can we just block the way?” Tippy asked, frowning. 

“No! That would be too obvious,” Donna said. 

“Unless…” Derek said, holding up a finger, “we do it in a not so obvious way.” 

Tippy and Donna exchanged a look, then looked at the doctor, waiting for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 In a Season 1 episode, Doctor Hebert came into the clinic wearing 'pleather' pants - looked like leather, but they were made of plastic. It did not end up as a success... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The door of the clinic opened, and Nancy and Clint walked in, shaking off the snow flakes. 

“It’s either rain or snow these days,” Nancy said. “Thanks for the ride.”

“It’s no problem,” Clint said, sending Nancy a warm smile, which she returned. As Nancy put her coat on the hanger, Clint looked around. 

“Say, is it me, or is it quiet around here?” 

Nancy looked around too, and frowned. “It is not just you. It _is_ quiet around here.” 

Clint shrugged. “Maybe they’re already in the conference room?”

* * *

Meanwhile in the conference room, Donna, Derek and Tippy were waiting, listening carefully for the couple to arrive. Hearing footsteps nearing the room, Derek quickly sat down in the chair right in front of the door. Donna stood closer to her normal seat at the head of the long table. 

They heard Nancy and Clint’s voices, and soon the footsteps closed in. As soon as the white of a lab coat was visible, Donna nodded. 

Immediately, Derek shoved his chair back, cutting off one of the paths. Tippy quickly turned towards the door, ‘accidentally’ dropping a stack of papers. Both actions effectively stopped the footsteps... right in the door opening…

“Just what is going on here?!”

Donna put her face in her hands, Derek gulped, imitating a fish gasping for breath. Chuckles could be heard from the side door. Tippy stood wide-eyed, face to face with… “Doctor Crane! But, where…how… what… where are Nancy and doctor Cassidy?” the receptionist stammered.

Impatiently, the doctor pointed to the side door on his right. “Right there.”

Tippy swivelled around, seeing both Nancy and Clint smile at her widely. Nancy gave her a small wave. 

“But, but, but, but how?” Derek asked. 

“We thought it was a little too quiet, figured we were late, so took the short route,” Clint explained with a shrug, although he had a hard time hiding his amusement at the disappointed faces of his co-workers. 

“Now could someone _please_ tell me what is going on here?” an annoyed Oliver Crane asked.

“Oh, I… let me just get rid of this paper,” Tippy said. Impatiently, Crane waited for Tippy to gather the scattered paper. Rising again, she stood once more face to face with the man. 

“Ahem, I believe there’s something you should do,” Nancy said, still smiling widely. 

Doctor Crane raised his eyebrow, unsure at what she meant. Tippy however knew exactly what the nurse had meant, and closed her eyes. This was not what she had had in mind at all!! At Crane’s confused look, Nancy pointed upwards. Raising his line of vision, his eyes widened in understanding as he saw the branch of mistletoe. Derek quickly hid a smile. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” doctor Crane said. 

“Now, now, Oliver, it is tradition, you know,” Derek said, attempting a straight face. 

Oliver Crane rolled his eyes, sighed, then looked at the usually chipper woman in front of him. Tippy looked up at him with apprehension. 

“Oh, fine,” Oliver said. 

“Oh, oh my,” Tippy muttered. 

Quickly, the two gave each other a kiss, then stepped back, both glad to have it over and done with. 

“Well, that certainly was one of the most interesting starts of a staff meeting,” Clint said. 

Donna decided it was time to get back to the order of the day. “Ok, if everyone can find a seat, lets get started.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was an amused couple entering Nancy’s apartment at the end of the day. 

“Crane’s face!” Nancy exclaimed, as she took off her coat. Clint chuckled. “Yeah, that was priceless. Although I did feel a bit sorry for Tippy.” He took Nancy’s coat and his, and put them away, while Nancy headed towards the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

“Oh, the poor girl. It’s a good thing she has Steven now. That should ward off any nightmares,” Nancy said, opening a cupboard to see what she still had, food-wise. 

“And they still didn’t get what they wanted,” Clint said with a lopsided grin, as he walked up behind her. Nancy turned around, raising an eyebrow. “They didn’t?”

“Well… Derek told me afterwards that they were trying to get the two of us under the mistletoe together,” Clint said. 

“Yeah, Donna and Tippy told me of their plans as well. Apparently we need to figure out we belong together…” Nancy said with a wide smile. Clint tilted his head slightly. “I guess they didn’t know they already had what they wanted before they even started trying to reach what they wanted to reach.” 

Nancy chuckled, putting her arms around Clint’s waist. “Going a little Tippy on me, aren’t you.” 

“A little,” Clint admitted. “But then, I figured I could take a page out of their book after all,” he said, pulling something from his shirt pocket, and raising it above their heads. Nancy looked up to see a small branch of mistletoe and giggled. 

“I’d say we’re on the same page, cowboy.” 

“That’s good…” Clint whispered, as he closed the distance between them, their lips softly meeting each other. Soon the mistletoe slipped from the doctor’s fingers, as the kiss deepened. When air was in desperate demand, they breathed heavily. “So,” Nancy started, “when do you think they’ll figure out we’ve been dating each other for a few weeks already?” 

Clint grinned. “It might be a while still. After all, we’ve been sort of dating for the past three years already… But to be honest... I don't care too much, as long as _we_ know...” Clint said more seriously, “I love you, Nancy Nichol.” 

“I love you too, Clint Cassidy.” 

This time Nancy initiated the kiss. Dinner would come a little later than originally planned. 

The mistletoe lay forgotten on the floor. 

**The End**


End file.
